4: Shadows
by Nash the Sentry
Summary: RATED MATURE FOR VIOLENCE, SWEARING, TORTURE, ABUSIVE THEMES AND MILD SEXUAL THEMES. Fourth story in the In Their Eyes universe. Foxy is on the run when his friends start to act strange, especially Foxanne.
1. Shadow Freddy?

**-IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER-**

**This story is the fourth story in a series. I strongly recommend you go read them in this order. In Their Eyes, Tears and Purple Skin, Red Flesh. I will include flashbacks if you do not feel like reading those three stories. But once again I recommend you all do.**

**T****his chapter contains Christian references, and I do apologise if anyone is offended.**

* * *

"London Bridge is falling down,

falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,

my fair lady."

I watch as my friends chant the same rhyme over and over again. They were all in a circle with their hands linked, standing around Foxanne. Foxanne was pinned with nails, like Jesus on the cross. She was sobbing softly as the others took no note, black thick blood was trickling down the wood, from her deep wounds in her hands and feet, staining it. Below her was piles of wood. Why are my friends doing this to her?

Someone is making them do this.

The circle is then unlinked, I then see a figure behind Foxanne appear. It's that Shadow Freddy from my dream. He is holding something in his hand, he stops right behind Foxanne, he raises the candle in his hand.

SHADOW FREDDY: "A sacrifice for you!"

He then crouches behind Foxanne and lights the oil that had trickled down onto the pile of wood below her. The fire travels up the wood, I see Foxanne starts struggling, the fire reaches her legs. Foxanne starts screaming, I just back up until I hit the wall behind me. I couldn't deal with hearing her in agony like this. I watched as the group just looks at me, their normal eyes were turned to black with tiny white pupils. Their eyes were twitching.

I open my eyes, and look ahead. The ceiling of our house was in my view. I was in my room

I sit up and hold my head, I was sweating a lot. I take a couple deep breaths. Then sit there for a moment.

What the hell was that?

Another vision of the future?

Please, don't let it be one...

FOXANNE: "Are y-you ok F-Foxy?"

I look left to see Foxanne.

I am shocked when I see her body.

She was burnt.

I twist around on the bed to face her, she was standing between our two beds, her plastic melted in some places, especially her mask which was literally dripping. Her voice glitched slightly. And her eyes were black with tiny white pupils.

She just had a look of uncaring on her face as I stared at her in horror. She started walking towards me slowly. I just closed my eyes wanting to wake up again, I brought my knees up to my chest. And sobbed slightly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I look up expecting to see a burnt Foxanne. But instead it's Bonn. He looked worried.

I just stared at him.

BONN: "Your awake Foxy."

"Where's Foxanne?"

He looks at me surprised.

BONN: "She is in the lounge, with Chica. We were worried about you Foxy. You have been asleep for weeks. You've been twisting and turning a lot. And from what I gather we were only gone for a couple of days. Something strange is happening yes, but I think something might be wrong with you."

I just looked at him dumbfounded.

Weeks?

I looked down, and just took a couple more deep breaths.

I looked back up at him and stared him right in the eye. It was twitching, only very slightly, barely enough to notice.

What the fuck is going on.

He offers me a hand to get me off the bed. I take it and he pulls me up.

BONN: "What were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

I looked at him, how did he know I was dreaming?

"How do you know?"

BONN: "You were screaming Foxanne's name. You were struggling as if she was in serious trouble. You were freaking her out.

"Get everyone in the lounge, I will tell you guys there."

Bonn leaves, and I breath heavily just to calm myself down some more.

Something isn't right here.

I stand up from the bed and slick back my synthetic fur on my head. I go to the bathroom. I open the door and close it behind me. I turn on the light.

I turn around and look into the mirror. I look like shit, my fur was dark and dirty and I was starting to smell bad. I looked almost dead. I needed to apologise to the others for what happened. Foxanne is probably wanting to talk to me too.

I take off my mask and the top part of my suit around my chest and stomach, revealing a shiny metal endo-skeleton in the form of a rib cage and a set of metallic abs trailing down to my pelvis. We polished them a while back. It's been three months since the fight in the horror attraction, a lot has changed since then. Foxanne and I have been getting very close, and even seeing something brew up between Bonnie and Freddy, but nothing seems to be happening yet. We have been scavenging items for the three months we have been here, and managed to pick up loads of nice items. I stole from a store in the middle of the night one time just to get some bed cloithes for all of us. I grab the WD-40 on the bathroom table to oil up my joints a little.

The door suddenly opens and I am tackled hugged by someone. I hit the ground and I am dazed. My head spinning.

FOXANNE: "Oh my god, Foxy! You were scaring me so much. Thank god your ok."

I look at Foxanne who was sat on top of me. My vision clears a little bit, and I see her with a look of relief on her face.

"I'm fine Foxanne, don't worry about me."

She then realised I had my suit off, and where she sat, and quickly stood up to get out of an awkward situation.

FOXANNE: "Oh, sorry."

She blushed, and her ears flattened behind her head.

I stand up too.

"Hey it's alright. You're just happy to see me I know."

She goes to the door and looks back at me.

I smile at her, she smiles back then goes through the door and closes it behind her.

I smirked, awkward reunion I guess.

I finish oiling my joints and put my suit back on, I check my jaw by opening and closing it a bit, I then move around a little and my joints feel smoother. Once I am satisfied I put on my suit, then my mask.

I then look behind me to check my tail, it swishes gently and it looks good. My legs feel fine so I decide not to do them.

I open the door, turn off the light and close the door behind me.

I go to the door separating me from the lounge.

I open it and see the group sitting around the big TV we managed to find in our scavenging sessions. They all turn around to the sound of the door opening and look at me.

BONN: "You ok Foxy?"

I look at Bonn.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I went around and sat in my usual spot next to Foxanne.

She looked at me, I smiled at her and she smiles back.

FREDDY: "So Foxy, your dreams?"

I look at Freddy.

"Oh yes of course, (clears throat) the same dream was repeating over and over. All that happened is you all, were in a circle around Foxanne. (Looks at Foxanne) You were pinned on a cross. With lots of wood below you."

Foxanne looks at me shocked.

"You were all linked in a circle around her. You were chanting a creepy rhyme. A strange Shadow Freddy appeared behind Foxanne and-"

I pause.

"He set you on fire..."

CHICO: "What the..."

"Usually when I have a dream it..."

The group just look at me, they new what I was going to say. Freddy looked especially uncomfortable.

* * *

_I wake up in the pizzaria again, I'm inside of a Pirate's Cove, I look ahead and see a crowd of children with pirate hats on and patches on their eyes. A large sign behind the crowd said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE' They stare at me expectantly. I say nothing. The crowd frowns and walk away. Leaving one little girl, she stands their with a look of awe on her face. I start to talk, even though I wasnt intending to._

_"How is my best buddy doing today?"_

_"Im good thank you Foxy!" She reaches behind her and takes out a wrapped present. I look at the present as she unwraps it, I see a card and I take it from her hand. I didn't try to reach out but yet it still happens. I realise i'm not actually controlling myself but am a mere observer of what looks like a first person movie. I open the card and it reads:_

_'Dear Foxy, have a nice day in your new Pirate's Cove!_

_I was going to get a card for Bonnie instead but you're my new favourite Foxy!_

_Love from Trisha'_

_I look at the girl, she reaches out to hug me but I don't reach out with my arms. instead I open my jaws and lean forward, I snap onto her skull and squeeze, breaking her skull and spurting blood all over the carpet, the girl screams loudly and I see all the parents look in the direction of the scream._

_A buff man comes over and punches me in the stomach. I release the girl and cough violently. I stand up and back into Pirate's Cove, I see a crowd of screaming parents, some were running out of the room, some were standing in shock as their kids tugged at their hands, some were staring at me with anger. One couple were on their knees, crying in front of what I assumed their dead child. They look back up at me, I stare back. Why did I do that? Why? Everything goes black and I see that yellow suit again. It laughs mockingly, "You tried to save them, but I told you. You can't."_

* * *

FREDDY: "We wouldn't let whatever that was to hurt Foxanne!"

"I know Freddy. I don't think you guys were doing it."

FREDDY: "What do you mean?"

"I think something was possessing you."

Freddy nods. I looks away at the floor.

I looked up at Foxanne, I could see herself tearing up. She swiftly stands up and walks into our room. I quickly follow her to the door. She slams it shut in my face.

"Foxanne please don't do this!"

I slam on the door.

FXOANNE: "I need some rest Foxy."

I just sighed. No getting through a girl as stubborn as her.

I look back at the others.

"I'll sleep in the lounge tonight."

I then notice the absense of Shadow.

"Wait, where is Shadow?"

FRED: "That's a question we can't answer either. He just kind of, disapeared."

"Strange, usually he'd be quite happy to hang around us."

CHICA: "Well that's another dream for the notebook."

Chica chuckles. I smile at her.

* * *

**First chapter guys! Probably won't be updating for a couple weeks, as exams are coming up, and I need to revise. After that thought, expect plenty of sweet updates! I also haven't planned the story out a whole lot yet, I have got a plot line though, this is simply an intro chapter so I can show people what to expect. (Mangle x Foxy lel)**

**Another thanks to PizzaCatDavid for sticking along the ride.**


	2. Maybe friends aren't forever

A couple of hours have passed since Foxanne had stormed off, I am starting to get extremely uncomfortable about what is wrong. She hasn't made a sound for the time she had locked herself in our room.

I am sat down watching the TV about some documentary on robotics, I see Freddy and Bonnie exiting the kitchen mid conversation. Freddy stops and looks at me.

I look at him. Freddy points upstairs to show he is going to bed.

"See you in the morning Freddy."

I wave Freddy off, he walks upstairs with Bonnie following him. The others had all gone to their rooms too, Freddy was contemplating possible activities for us to do whilst we are up here.

I look back over to the door. I sniff. It isn't like Foxanne to stay there for so long. I stand up and turn off the TV, I stretch and scratch the back of my head. I walk towards the door and knock on it.

"Foxanne? Please come out. I want to talk."

To my surprise, I hear the lock open. Then the handle is turned slowly. The door creaks open, I peek into the room. I couldn't see her, I walk into the room expecting to see her. It was empty she isn't in here. What the hell? I walk over to the bathroom door.

"Foxanne?"

I hear the door slam suddenly, I look back and hear something being piled across it. I run to the door and desperately try to open it, no use. I start slamming the door with my body, I then hear a loud click come from inside my body. I yell out in pain and collapse to the ground. Sitting up I hold my side where a sharp pain materialises inside of me. I can barely move my legs. I must have hit a wire somewhere.

"Dammit!"

I drag myself to the wall and sit against it. I feel dizzy, and try to keep my eyes open. I must have severed a connection inside of me, I groan in pain as a numbing feeling overcomes my body, and I black out.

* * *

I wake up. I sit up and look around, it is still night. What the hell happened to me?

I try to stand up, I twist around on the floor and put my legs under my body, I push up and try maintain my balance. I take a single step and immediately fall on my stomach, I cringe in pain. Something is wrong inside of me.

I drag myself to the wall again and proceed to take my suit off, revealing my endo chest and abs again. I unclip the fake abs, and put them to one side revealing a large amount of wires and some tubing with my black blood flowing through them. I see the problem, a disconnected wire in my endo spine. I slowly push that back in and making my legs jolt awake. I put everything back in place and put my suit back on. I then proceed to stand up again. Legs under my body again, I push up and walk around confidently. I rush to the door and try again to open it, throwing my body against it. Once, twice, on the third blow the door breaks from its hinges, throwing the blocking objects to the other side of the room. She had managed to prop all the chairs up against the door in the time it took me to run over there. What the hell is going on?

I run upstairs to where Freddy's room is. I get to it and hecticly hit the door trying to wake him up.

The door opens and Freddy is standing in the doorway sleepily.

FREDDY: "What the hell Foxy?"

"Foxanne. She is acting strange. She has run out of the house!"

FREDDY: "What the hell."

I run downstairs and Freddy follows me. Bonn opens his door to and comes with us.

We get downstairs and see the destruction I accidentally caused.

BONN: "She did this?"

"No, she trapped me in our room and put all the chairs up against it to block the door."

BONN: "There is definitely something wrong with her."

"How are we going to get her back?"

FREDDY: "I don't know. Our best option is to wait. She'll come back around."

I wasn't so sure about this.

Bonn puts his hand on my shoulder.

BONN: "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine don't worry. Sorry for disturbing you guys, go back to bed.

With that, Bonn and Freddy go back to their rooms. I go to my room and sit on my bed. Already thinking about her.

"She's feisty yes. But I can't help but think something's going to go horribly wrong."

I look at my hook hand and white hand. I decide to put on my normal hand and test it some more.

I go into my room and sit on my bed, I look at the experimental hand on the bedside table next to me. I grab a screwdrive and unscrew two screws in my wrist and start to twist it off. That familiar numbing pain reappearing. I then grab my new normal hand, and twist it in place. I could feel the numbing disappear and start to wiggle my fingers a little. I then put the screws back in place and I just keep moving the hand in circles. I lay on my bed and repeat the motions till I simply fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up suddenly to the feeling of water being splashed on me. Thank god for the waterproof suit. I cough and open my eyes. I try to move but find myself restrained to a metal chair. I look around, darkness all around.

"Hello?"

No response. I struggle against the restraints. No use.

VOICE: "No point struggling."

I look up to see Bonn. He has a sly smile on his face. His eyes are, black. Twitching like mad.

"Oh thank god. Bonn get me out of this, where are we?"

He just stares at me.

"Bonn? Are you okay?"

BONN: "I'm not supposed to let you out."

"What?"

Bonn is joined by Mahri and Fred. They stand next to eachother.

I start feeling really uncomfortable in the presence of my friends.

"Guys snap out of it!"

They continue to stare at me with those dead black eyes.

I feel someone grab hold of my head and keep it still. I struggle against the massive strength, but it is no use. I feel a screwdriver unscrewing the joint to my jaw, it comes loose and my jaw hangs to one side.

BONN: "Now, on with the pain."

I see Chica, pushing a cart with a cloth a top it. She brings it over to my friends in front of me. I look at Bonn as he whips the white cloth off of the cart. On top of the cart were an assortment of knives, and other very sharp objects, some cups of water and a taser. I stare in horror at these objects, they are not enough to kill me. But the pain will be unbearable. I start to struggle again, growling in frustration. Fred comes over to me and hits me hard round the face.

FRED: "No struggling!"

I feel the other hinge on my jaw loosen and bend. I groan in pain.

BONN: "Now. The knife."

Mahri goes over to the cart and takes a long knife of the cart, he hands it to Bonn and Bonn puts it near my neck.

BONN: "Oh, Foxy. Sorry it had to end this way. You were helpful, very much indeed. Now, sadly, it's time to put you down."

Bonn pulls the knife back and slams it into my chest, I scream in pain as the knife enters my system, spurting blood. I could feel the cold steel in my endo. Blood was trickeling out and I coughed up more. Throwing it onto Bonn's face. He was enjoying himself. Bonn then slowly pulls the knife down throughmy chest, I scream even more. My voice box glitching, the knife continues its way down to my stomach where Bonn stops pushing. I could feel myself passing out. Bonn saw this and slaps me hard round the face.

BONN: "Don't die out on me now. That is still a lot more for you to absorb."

Bonn sticks his hands inside of my chest, pulling the two laps away from eachother, revealing my endo chest. I groaned in pain as Bonn pulls his bloodied hands out of my chest. I watch as he grabs a cup of water from the table. I stare at it as he comes back over. He then taunts me with th water.

BONN: "Oh, what was that? Waterproof huh? Not so much anymore are you..."

Bonn then starts pouring it into my open chest, I start smoking I can't scream. I just lay there, absorbing all the pain. I think about Foxanne. Why... why are they doing this to me?

Bonn stops pouring the water into me, and grabs the taser from the cart. I look at it, and he puts it right into my face.

BONN: "From what I know Foxy, water and electricity, don't mix too well, do they?"

Bonn flicks it on, he then clicks his fingers and the animatronic behind me holds my head in place, Bonn then slowly teases with the taser, he then shoves it into my eye. I jolt around and my body parts spasm. I could feel myself going again. I slowly pass out.

Thank god. No more pain. For now.

* * *

**Please note that I know torture is a bad thing, when I write I tend to put in explicit scenes of violence. Which is really pushing the rules. This is just here for effect. I hope you are all thoroughly enjoying the story at the meantime. Remember, you can leave a review praising or criticising the work, even if you have no account. Please give your time to write a review for me, this allows me to know if the story is going well. Remember, if you havent read my last three stories, please try reading those first as they are important to stroyline. As always, thanks for reading.**


	3. Evil never dies

'It's** been a long day without you, my friend**  
**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
**We've come a long way from where we began**  
**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
**When I see you again... Foxanne.'**

I wake up. I am still in the chair. I start couch and I look down to my chest, it was pulled back together and stitched. I look at the restraints, I notice some of the blood had leaked underneath them. I start pulling against the restraints, twisting my hand to get free. I could feel it slipping from my blood, I keep trying. Pulling as hard as I can. After a struggle, my right hand slips out.

'Oh thank god.'

I use my right hand to unclip my left one, and then stand up from the metal chair.

I cough violently, and put my hands on my chest.

'Shit they are going to hear me.'

I start searching for an exit with my night vision, searching the room left and right, my broken right eye hindering me too much. I see a door behind me, I slowly and quietly walk over to it. I put my hand on the door handle and open the door slowly to peek around it. I see no one on he other side of the door, and see a clear sprint for the front door.

I push the door quickly and run as fast as I can for the exit, I dive through the door, knocking it form its hinges and land on all fours, I start sprinting down the mountain as fast as I can. I feel like shit for not trying to help my friends. But I don't think there is anything I can do. I keep sprinting, the image of Foxanne in my mind keeping me motivated.

**'Damn, who knew?**  
**All the planes we flew**  
**Good things we've been through**  
**That I'll be standing right here talking to you**  
**About another path**  
**I know we loved to hit the road and laugh.'**

**2 days later...**

I look forward, it is night time and I have just entered Indianapolis, searching for our old pizzeria. This would be the place I expect to find Foxanne. I have been following signs for a few hours now, and dawn is on it's way, I need to find the pizzeria as fast as I can. I see some more signs, saying it is one more mile away. I keep following the road for twenty more minutes until the pizzeria will finally come into view.

**'First you both go out your way**  
**And the vibe is feeling strong**  
**And what's small turn to a friendship**  
**A friendship turn into a bond**  
**And that bond will never be broken**  
**And the love will never get lost...'**

I start to think about when Foxanne and I met.

**Flashback:**

_I wake up shivering and sweating, I give myself a moment to calm down and look around the room. The mangled animatronic is on my left, she is curled up and asleep. I decide not to interupt her. I remain seated and take a deep breath, my chest floods with pain and I cough violently, wheezing._

_"So you're awake now huh?"_

_I look over to the animatronic. She uncurled herself and sat up against the wall. She looks forwards._

_"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I needed to stop 'Him' from killing you. He wanted you dead."_

_"If you saved my life, then i'm in your debt."_

_She looks up at me and looks back to the wall._

_"Y'know its rude to stare."_

_She smirks. I look to the floor, realising what I was doing._

_"Sorry just, lost in my thoughts. How come the puppet decided not to kill me?"_

_"He wanted to add you to his 'Army of Possessed Animatronics' so he kept you alive. I'm not a part of them, I pretend to be under his control to stay alive. Although i've had a few close shaves."_

_"On my part I think it would be better if he had killed me."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"My life sucks as one of these things. I used to be human, but I remember nothing. Not even my own name. Now i'm just a murderer and a crosswired freak who has wierd dreams."_

_"You may have wierd dreams, but your definetely not a freak. The Puppet is a freak, not you. But what makes you a murderer?"_

_She looks up at me._

_"I killed my best friend. She did nothing to deserve it."_

_"I dont think you did it, Golden Freddy knows of you and your friends and he wanted you gone."_

_I look back down at her._

_"You know of Golden Freddy? Why does he hate us so much?"_

_"It happened 20 years ago."_

**Return:**

The pizzeria comes into view. Finally. I start sprinting towards it. I get to the front door and burst in.

"Foxanne!"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

I hear someone behind me, I quickly turn around, and I see Shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

I feel a large object hit the back of my head, I fall to the floor. And my vision goes black.

* * *

**So let the light guide your way, yeah**  
**Hold every memory as you go**  
**And every road you take will always lead you home, home**

* * *

I wake up. I'm tied to a chair again, dammit. I look around, my destroyed night vision isn't helping. I just turn it off and start struggling out of the chair. A light flickers on in front of me. I look forward and a terrifying sight befalls me.

My friends. All of them. Standing around Foxanne. Pinned to a cross. I start struggling even more.

"Guys! No stop it!" They just ignore me and link hands. I continue to struggle, tearing my suit on the leather restraints holding me down.

VOICE: "Hello, Foxy."

I look up, that voice was so familiar. In front of me.

It's SpringTrap.

"What? How? You're supposed to be dead!"

SPRINGTRAP: "I am far from dead, in fact I am more alive than last time we met."

I start growling like crazy and start struggling again. Making blood flow into the restraints.

SPRINGTRAP: "There is no use struggling. Atleast until you watch her die."

I look at my friends.

"Guys! Snap out of it! He's controlling you!"

SPRINGTRAP: "No use Foxy. They are dead. They aren't coming back. I made sure of this personally, seeing how bloody pesky you are when it comes to bringing them back. Now, watch your friend die."

Spring points towards Foxanne. The animatronics in the ring start to chant that rhyme again. I just watch, I can't do anything. I struggle against the restraints, to stop my friends form killing Foxanne. SpringTrap comes over and punches me hard across the face. The fist impacting my head and making some blood come out of my mouth and I sit it out on the floor. He looks at me. I just look down and stare at the floor. He goes behind me and lifts up my head violently, forcing me to watch Foxanne. I watch as what was meant to be Shadow Freddy, ends up being Shadow. He has a candle in his hand and was getting ready to set Foxanne on fire.

SpringTrap snaps his fingers, Foxanne sits limply for a moment, before looking up and around.

FOXANNE: "Guys? What the hell are you doing?"

"Foxanne."

She looks forward at me, she must have seen Spring because her body language immediately changed to hatred.

FOXANNE: "How the fuck are you still here?"

SPRINGTRAP: "You, won't have to worry about that any longer."

Shadow then crouches behind Foxanne and lights the oil that had trickled down onto the pile of wood below her. The fire travels up the wood, I see Foxanne starts struggling

FOXANNE: "Oh god no! PLEASE GUYS? HELP!"

The fire reaches her legs. Foxanne starts screaming, I just just sit there and watch. I couldn't deal with hearing her in agony like this. I watched as the group just looks at me, their normal eyes were turned to black with tiny white pupils. Their eyes were twitching.

SpringTrap then walks away from me, letting go of my head. He walks towards the others, they all look at him, then walk away from us. Leaving me to watch a limp Foxanne, burn.

I look down at my restraint again, I notice something strange on my wrist where my new hand is. One of the screws is gone, and the other is loose. I start tugging against the restraint. I pull and pull, not considering the amount of blood that I am shedding. The wrist finally breaks, and I cover my mouth to stop myself from yelping in pain. I look back up at Foxanne.

I can't help her now, she's gone. I hold in my tears, I need to get out of here now. But first. Burn this place. SpringTrap tells me I can't get them back.

I look towards the exit, I breath for a moment, then charge at it. Breaking the doors open, I stop and look back. SpringTrap somehow hadn't realised that I had escaped. I see a large dumpster at the side of the door, I go to the side of it and start pushing it in front of the door. Once I am successful doing this, I watch the building burn. They had lost control of the fire. I don't stop to observe, I need to get out of here. I start running in a random direction. I have lost track of everything. I just keep running.

* * *

It's been half an hour since I ran away, by now, SpringTrap and Shadow would be dead. Good. I hope they suffered.

I hear a loud crack in the sky and my surroundings light up for a moment, I start running to find cover form the fast approaching rain, my ripped suit would let water in. I stop and stand there, there is nothing I can stand under. I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Goddammit!"

I watch as a wall of heavy rain approaches me. I start running again, I could feel my circuits buzzing as the water starts to flood my endo. I could feel myself blanking out, I try to keep my eyes open. I keep running. My vision is starting to fade. I could feel myself going.

I collapse to the ground, I look forward and see cover, it is a dump. I drag myself to my feet, and limp towards the dump. I get under the cover and lay there, breathing heavily. The water in my system was still making me spark, but it was draining out of my torso.

I close my eyes, knowing I was safe. For now.

* * *

**I'm happy to say that I won't be changing anything story wise. Sorry for a weak chapter guys, this story isn't going to be as good as the others. Honestly I think Tears was my most successful. Thank you all for the support, I won't be updating for the rest of the week, but I have a bank holiday weekend this weekend so I will try and update then.**

**I don't own the lyrics to the song 'See You Again.' It is a song by Whiz Khalifa. **


	4. The Birley's

I am walking through the wet Indianapolis. The rain had subsided and I decided to go back to the restaurant and pay my respects to my friends. I know they are gone.

I have been going for a good hour, jeez I ran very far. Adrenaline was helping me out there. Foxanne pops into my mind again. I should have done something. Now she's gone. I hope I can get her back again.

There it is, the pizzeria. It's burnt down completely as I had expected, I'm surprised to find that there is no trace of human activity to battle the fire, it doesn't seem like the fire spread to surrounding buildings. This is strange. I go to the front doors, the dumpster was still there, I push it out of the way and open one of the doors. The pizzeria is charred, I am surprised it is still standing. I doubt it will hold for long, as I can hear it creaking, and a couple snaps here and there.

I enter the main area. I see the cross which they had pinned Foxanne on.

Her body's gone.

What? I look around the room, I can see no trace of my friends either.

I risk shouting out for someone.

"Hello? Guys? Are you there?"

VOICE: "Another one, ooh what a treat."

I turn around and a horrible sight befalls me. The pizzeria is completely gone, and standing in the nothingness, a very tall animatronic. It looks like Freddy, just with extremely sharp teeth. It was torn to shreds and the suit on its left leg is gone, revealing the metallic endo leg.

"Who are you?"

FREDDY?: "You know me Foxy, it's Freddy!"

"You aren't Freddy, he wouldn't scare me like this."

FREDDY? "Foxy, IT'S ME."

Suddenly on his right arm, Freddy's head is pushed out of the joint, as if it was rising out of an extremelly viscous gloop, he had an expression of extreme pain on his face. His eyes were completely black.

"Freddy?"

FREDDY: "Fo-oooxyyyyee, r-r-runnnn.."

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

?: "It's not just him, Foxy. I contain them, all of your friends. They are my puppets, tangled in their own strings. They do what I say now."

"What have you done to them!"

?: "I have done nothing, like I said, they are puppets. My puppets. I feed off of them. Even your loved one."

I see the same thing happen with Foxanne on his right shoulder, I could see Foxanne's arm pop out as well, as if she was trying to escape.

"Foxy, please, help us..."

?: "He can't help you now."

More of my friends faces start to pop up on this animatronic, Bonn on his torso, Chico on his chest, Bonnie on his back. I can't see the others.

"What have you done to Mahri, Fred and Chica!"

?: "They have stopped struggling, sad really, their struggle only makes me stronger. All I need now is you. You are the strongest willed of all your friends. Can you keep that up?"

I see my own head and one of my arms pop out of his right leg. I could hear myself screaming.

I back up, my foot falls through a hole, and I'm falling. Falling from him. I look up and see nothing, I look around, nothing. I could feel myself slowing down as a floor comes into view, I put my feet out, and I land softly into some grass. My surroundings start to materialise around me. I'm in the middle of an, oddly familiar field. The grass has been freshly cut, and is slightly damp. I look around, my surroundings are mostly the field. A road stretches beyond the small hill to my left, it seems to go on forever. I hear voices behind me and turn around.

I see him again.

?: "You can't escape me Foxy. I am in your dreams. You will never be able to get rid of me."

"What do you want?"

?: "What do I want? I simply want you to consider me. The more you deny your friends, and your own demise. Then the more I will haunt you till the day finally comes."

"I will prevent this day from ever coming along. You can't hurt us."

?: "You think, that just because I am a simple dream. That I can't hurt you hmm?"

The animatronic starts to walk towards me. His towering frame made me look puny in size.

He grabs me and lifts me up with ease. I start to struggle, I snap at his face with my powerful jaws.

He puts me between his two hands and starts to squeeze my chest. I cough and choke, spitting up blood as my body starts to crumple up.

* * *

I sit up and hold my chest, I carry on coughing and blood comes up in the liters. I stop coughing and look around. Darkness surrounds me. I turn on my broken night vision and look around. It seems like I am in a large warehouse. There are lots of tools everywhere. And I appear to be sat on a workbench. Metal shaving are everywhere. I look at my chest and examine the damage. It was crushed, just like that animatronic did to me in my dream. What the fuck?

I stand up and jump off the bench, I walk through the workshop towards what seems like an entrance. I push the large doors open, and I met with fresh air. I walk out of the warehouse and look to my right. It must be a small train yard. I go around to the right and step over the tracks. I turn right form there and see a small train station. I make my way towards it and onto the station itself. It's small and old. Doesn't seem to very popular. It is only night time though.

I hear footsteps and turn around. I see two figures. Suddenly I am blinded by an intense light. I fall over backwards and put my hand out in front of my face.

BOY: "Dad? What is it?"

MAN: "I don't know Tom."

"Hey, could you stop shining that damn light in my face."

The light goes down, and I turn off my night vision. I stand up and tower over the two humans stood in front of me.

"Where am I?"

MAN: "Wales. You are in Wales."

"How did I get here?"

MAN: "I'll explain if you come with us."

I nod and the man followed by his child walks towards the car park. I follow him. He stops next to an old Skoda and opens it. His son gets in the front seat, I get in the back.

Why are they doing this for me?

The mans son turns around in the seat and looks at me through the gap between the headrest and seat. I look back at him, we are locked in a stare for a while. It's like he knows me in some way.

He turns back around and I look out of the window, we begin to drive off up a hill near the train station, we get to an isolated white house. I could see the train station from up here with my night vision. We drive into the small area. The pair proceed to exit the car. I get out with them, they lead me towards the front door of the house. I follow them in and close the door behind me. They then proceed to walk to a kitchen on my right, I follow them in. The man points towards a table with a couple chairs surrounding it. I sit down with the boy opposite me.

MAN: "Do you eat or drink?"

I look up to the man. He was holding a couple bags of crisps and a cup of coffee.

"No I don't eat."

He puts the snacks away and gives one to the boy who sat in front of me.

The man comes to sit down with us. He looks at me, here come the questions. Heh.

"Before you ask me anything, how did I get here?"

The man takes a sip of the coffee he made, then responds to my question.

MAN: "I was in Indiana to find a little steam engine known as Winifred. I had come across you next to her and recognised you from an interview about, well, broken animatronics, and form an incident you probably don't feel comfortable talking about."

"The Bite of '87?"

MAN: "I'm assuming that is what you called it yes, I was there when it happened."

**FLASHBACK TO NOVEMBER 13TH 1987**

_I was looking through the high street of Indiana for a nice restaurant to visit. I had ocme across loads of very popular pizza places and other restaurants, but I didn't feel like anything fancy._

_I am sitting down at a coffee shop reading a newspaper. The headlines were talking about a new animatronic at a place called Freddy Fazbears Pizza. That seems nice, it looks like a rip off of chucky cheese._

_I put down the newspaper and walk out of the shop. The restaurant was down the street from here so I decided to go eat there._

_I walk for a couple of minutes until I come across the pizzeria, I enter the double front doors. I am met with the warm smell of pizza, and a strange sound of robotic voices in the next room. _

_VOICE: "Hello?"_

_I look right to see a young woman sitting behind a desk in her uniform._

_"Hi, do you have room for one?"_

_The woman gets up from her desk and walks into the main area of the pizzeria. She comes back in and nods at me. I give her the entry fee and walk into the establishment. I go sit at my allocated seat and sit down, I am given a, very bland, menu. If I'm honest this is not too surprising seeing as it's a kids pizzeria. I look forward to see the old animatronics performing. They seemed pretty fluent in their movements. As if they were real humans in the suits. But I was sure they weren't as I could see very slight twitchiness and the animatronic endo skeletons underneath. I could hear their voices telling everyone the shows over for now. But they has pointed towards a purple curtain to the left side of the room, I look at it and see the main curtain close up. I look towards the purple curtain, I am assuming that the new one is in there. I examine the curtain as it is opened up. An animatronic fox with red fur and a sharp hook was attached to its right arm. The animatronic said nothing. It must have glitched, the crowd then leaves to there seats, leaving a little girl who held a hook and had an eye patch on. She looked up at the pirate fox as he crouched down in front of her, the girl handed the animatronic a card. A second later the animatronic opened its mouth and had clamped its powerful large jaws across the girls head, spurting blood all over the place. I stood up quickly as the screams of the child are heard all around. The parents were scattering, some were just standing in shock. A buff man punches the animatronic making it cough, and let go of the girl. It staggers to the back of its room, and hides there. I look right as the animatronics had come off the stage and were trying to calm the audience._

**_3 HOURS LATER._**

_I had just finished being questioned about what happened, and I was making my way out of the pizzeria. I look left as I exit the hall to see the pirates cove. I sneak into there and open up the curtains cautiously. The animatronic was just stood there, not moving. I step into the cove, I look around and it seems that the cove was full of scratch marks. most of them didn't make any sense, but one of them caught my eye. It was the animatronic bear, but the scratching showed no eyes on this animatronic, and it appeared to be floating. It also had slight distinctions form the bear, it appeared shorter, and much more stocky. And it had an evil smile curled up into its mask. I had had enough and exited the cove silently. I then run out of the pizzeria and as far away as possible form this godforsaken place._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You, witnessed the whole thing?"

MAN: "Yes, and weirder yet that strange version of the bear you had scratched into the room."

"I'll explain who that is in a bit."

We sit in silence for a moment

"Well, thank you guys for fixing me up, I can notice a difference."

MAN: "Apart from your chest of course, that seems to be new."

I nod at him. I then look at where my missing hand was supposed to be, it was fixed. I contract and relax the joints and they seem better now.

BOY: "I added a little feature to that, seeing as I knew you'd want your hook hand at some point."

I see a small red button where a watch would be on my wrist, I press it and the wrist opens up slightly, my hand then folds up slightly and rotates into my wrist, coming out of my wrist is a new and improved hook. It was a lot shinier and clearly sharper than my last one. I turned it around as my wrist suit covered up the new hole, examining the new item. I look back up to the man.

"Thank you for that, it could come in handy."

MAN: "Anyway, tell me more about your self and how you ended up in that dump."

"I started off like you two, I was a broke student looking for money and ended up in that dump. The animatronics had a glitchy mood, they tell me they were taught to hunt a man that ended up being the guard there. That's why they came after me, they caught me and pressed my body into this suit, it was taken out and I ended up possessing the suit."

**FLASHBACK**

_I open my eyes as I'm taken into the storage room. This place was full of old mascot suits, and an endo-skeleton sat limply on the table, the bear pushes the skeleton off the table and lifts up a suit, I see my death in front of me, an empty costume that resembles, a fox?. I had never seen this animatronic, let alone the suit._

_The bear pulls the head off of the suit and I'm taken to it._

_The rabbit start forcing my legs into the top of the suit, I scream in pain as my left leg snaps and is pushed down to the leg holes spurting blood inside the suit, it forces the rest of my body through, breaking my spine and a couple of ribs, the pain is so much I don't even scream, just small squeaks coming out of my mouth._

_The bear looks right at me._

_The bear then puts the mask on top of my head and it is forced down, I try to scream again as my skulls cracks. Then everything goes black._

_'Is this it?' I think to myself._

_'Is this what death is like?'_

**RETURN**

"I ended up preforming for the company, until the incident happened. They intended on getting me scrapped."

**FLASHBACK**

_I wake up, my head spinning I take a minute or two to come back around, I realise my surroundings and find myself in a metal casket. I struggle but am unable to break what seemed like chains holding my two arms in place, I stop struggling and peak out a gap in the casket. I was on a pickup truck right outside the dump. I come up with a plan to escape. The truck stops and the two men driving it get out of the vehicle. I pretend to still be unconscious._

_MAN 1: "I heard this one bit a kid, it was in the news. Jeez the manager had to pay a lot to keep this story as underground as possible."_

_MAN 2 "Can we just get this thing unloaded and get out of this place. If you're right about what it did, i'd be worried about waiting for it to wake up."_

_MAN 1 "Yeah. Sorry." The men open up the casket. I wait for the right time._

_MAN 2 "Did the manager say we should keep it chained up or release it?"_

_MAN 1 "He said we should keep him chained up, according to him these things are sentient."_

_MAN 2 "And do you believe that?"_

_MAN 1 "No of course not."_

_MAN 2 "So un-chain it then." The man grabs a key from his left pocket and unlocks the two restraints around my arms. Once I was free I burst out of the casket and push past the two men, knocking them over._

_MAN 2 "HEY! GET THAT THING!" The two men stand up and chase after me, I run with incredible speed into the nearby woods. I hear faint voices in the distance._

_MAN 1 "Jesus did you see how fast that thing ran!"_

_MAN 2 "Quick we don't want to lose it!" I see a small cave to my right and run into it. As I go further into the cave I find that it's very short and have to stand at the back of it._

_MAN 2 "Check in that cave over to the right, it might have wandered in there." The man turns on his flashlight and sways the flashlight onto me. I stare at the man._

_MAN 1 "It's in here!" I build up as much saliva in my mouth as I can. The other man runs over._

_MAN 2 "Grab your taser and electrocute the bastard!" The man grabs a taser from his tool belt, I crouch down onto all fours, not breaking eye contact with the two men. I growl viciously and charge at them, chomping at the air spitting everywhere to make myself look more vicious. The two men turn tails and run as fast as they can, I speed past them on my all fours and keep running till I can't hear the men any longer. I stand up and look around, exhausted. I was in the middle of nowhere. I decide that right now the best thing is to wait._

* * *

_I wait for what felt like an eternity. I stand up again and stretch, I start to walk in the direction I came from._

_Five minutes later I end up back at the dump. I see the two men standing next to their truck. Police cars are here, 'Shit, this can't be good. I'm in trouble, I need to find my way back to the pizzeria.'_

_OFFICER: "So let's recap, you're telling me that there is a killer robot that came from Freddy Fazbears Pizza in a truck. And now its roaming around the woods?"_

_MAN 2: "Yes officer, we were taking the thing in for scrapping as the pizzeria's manager told us to."_

_OFFICER: "We'll find it and bring it back to the scrapyard, don't worry." I step on a twig and break it. The three mens heads snap up towards the sound._

_OFFICER: "Do you think that was it?"_

_MAN 1: "No don't worry, the thing ran off west away from the pizzeria."_

_OFFICER: "Ok, thanks. I'll be on my way now. You boys keep safe now." The two men next to the truck nod and the police officer gets back into his cruiser and drives off. The two men also get into their vehicle and drive off. 'OK, I need to find my way back. The man said I was heading away from the pizzeria so I need to go east, the sun sets in the west, so.' I look up at the setting sun, I turn towards it and then turn half way around. I start walking in that general direction._

**RETURN**

"From there I travelled too far east, and ended up finding the old pizzeria, there a psycho animatronic tried to kill me and add him to his army of possessed goons."

**FLASHBACK**

_There it was, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It's much larger but it is in ruin. I stop in front of it and get a good look. The sky blue paint had faded around the restaurant revealing a thick wall of bricks. The doors were covered in a thick grime. The sign was now covered in lots of bird leftovers and was lit up on few letters. Only F on Freddy's actually lit up continuously as the other letters flickered frequently. I look up to the roof, more bird dropping, some moss and a few missing tiles. I was surprised there was still power directed into the building._

_"Come closer." I hear a voice whisper in my head, I knew it was the Golden Freddy. I enter the building._

_I push the double doors and move into a dark room, I look around and see it is a room where payments to enter are made. I move along to another set of double doors, i push through them and into a dining area, I look around and on my right I spot something disturbing. Three deactivated animatronics. A yellow slim chicken, a light blue rabbit, and a large brown bear._

_Chica. Bonnie. Freddy._

_What is this?_

_GOLDIE: "They are your friends counterparts, they were new and improved and super kid friendly." The voice inside my head puts emphasis on the friendly and laughs._

_"Where are you."_

_GOLDIE: "I am everywhere Foxy. In your head and all around you."_

_GOLDIE: "But I am not the one you should fear. But instead your should fear my master."_

_I hear a crash behind me and whip around. The three animatronics I saw earlier stand behind a tall slender figure. The figure had a white mask with black eyes and a permanent smile plastered on its face. It had purple tear tracks down its eyes into its mouth and it had red cheeks like the old animatronics._

_I hear a creepily out of tune version of pop goes the weasel._

_The animatronic lifts its right arm up and points at me._

_PUPPET: "Kill him."_

_The three animatronics moan in unison. "Yess Masteeerr."_

_They walk towards me._

_I back up, and lift my fist and my hook close to my face._

_'I'm not going to hurt them.' I think to myself. 'I know that they are being controlled, maybe I can free them.'_

**RETURN**

"I ended up being saved by my counterpart, I became friends with her and we managed to escape from the Puppet. From there we got onto a plane and made our way back to Indiana. We got back then almost immediately found out the puppet waas rampaging across America, we went to go and stop him.

**FLASHBACK**

_The police men get into their cars and start to drive off, one of them pulls up to me._

_"Good luck." He says to me._

_I simply nod, and he drives off with the others._

_We start to walk towards the puppet._

_He comes into view over the horizon, then his loyal subjects._

_He stops them as he views us._

_"You need to stop this!"_

_PUPPET: "You still don't get it do you? Humans. Are. Evil. And they must be wiped from the face of this planet."_

_"Not all humans are evil! Some are good, some are caring."_

_PUPPET: "THE ONE MAN WHO SAID HE CARED ABOUT ME, BETRAYED ME. They all did."_

_"It doesn't mean you should punish everyone for a single mans actions."_

_PUPPET: "Enough talk, bring me their heads."_

_The three possessed animatronics start to walk towards me, but my friends stand out in front of me. In a defensive stance. We charge toward them, they do the same._

_We each go for our counterparts, Chica Vs Chica, Bonnie Vs Bonnie, Freddy Vs Freddy. Foxanne and I go for the puppet. We engage in combat, but Foxanne and I are the first to be struck down by the puppet using his powers. This was going to be difficult. I stand up and swing my hook at the puppet, he simply steps back and swings a fast punch to my jaw, knocking me sideways. Foxanne stand up again and pounces onto the puppet, he wasn't expecting the attack and they tumble over. I take my chance at help and jump up, I rush the puppet, who had just thrown Foxanne off of his body. I push my hook, into his chest and he lets off a huge demonic scream, that was distorted and glitchy. He pulls the hook out of his chest and slams me hard in the stomach, making me fall over backwards._

_PUPPET: "Too easy." _

_I just stand again and say nothing. With Foxanne by my side we charge him again, I fake a punch to his face, he ducks down to avoid it but Foxanne punches him in the stomach, he winces in pain, I slam my fist hard into his chest making him fall to his back._

_"Had enough?" _

_He rolls backwards out of our way and stands up again, he looks over to his possessed animatronics, they were losing their battles. I see him looking scared._

_"Your guys are losing puppet, face it you've lost."_

_PUPPET: "NEVER!" _

_he pulls his arms towards his chest and throws them out to his side, this action releases a massive shockwave, sending us flying to the ground, some fifty feet away. I groan and lift up my head, next to me lay Foxanne. She didn't move. Her white mask was cracked through the middle and one of her eyes was missing. I sit up and see all the others in a similar state to her. Except the puppet._

_He walks towards me, I try to crawl away but he slams his sharp foot into my back, piercing the plastic, and going through my endoskeleton. I scream in pain, and lay there. He rolls me over and sits me up against a nearby pole._

_PUPPET: "I want you to see this."_

_I didn't like his tone of voice. But I was too weak to do anything. I watched him as he grabs Foxanne by the neck. She had regained conciousness but was too weak to struggle as the puppet lifts her up with ease. He drags her legs across the floor, as she chockes and coughs. The puppet lifts Foxanne in front of me._

_PUPPET: "So, you befriended this heap of scrap. She seems to be quite new now doesn't she."_

_"Leave her alone puppet, I'm the one you want." I try negotiating weakly._

_PUPPET: "Ill deal with you in good time Foxy, all your other friends are dead. Even if my possessed animatronics are too, it matters not. I have enough power to level an entire city. So Foxanne? What do you have to say? Any last words?"_

_FOXANNE: "I'm sorry Foxy."_

_PUPPET: "Is that all? Wow, so weak."_

_"Stay strong Foxanne, you'll be fine."_

_PUPPET: "Oh no she won't." The puppet interrupts as he rips of Foxannes limbs, one by one. Each time she let out a blood curdling scream. She was reduced to a body with no arms or legs. She hung there weakly, still in the puppets grasp._

_PUPPET: "She was a good friend to you Foxy, but she was weak. Like the rest of you."_

_A gunshot is heard from our left, I look over to two police men holding assault rifles, they started firing rounds into the puppets body. He flinches at every shot, the puppet throws down Foxanne. I stand up ready to kill him. A bullet enters his mask cracking it, his rage grows and he throws the two police men to the ground. He holds his mask._

_"Hey puppet!"_

_He turns over to me and looks at me. I pounce on top of him, and raise my fist._

_'For my friends.'_

_I throw a huge punch to his mask shattering it to pieces. He screams that horrible ear piercing scream again. But his voice dies down. Until finally. Silence. His body explodes into dust, but in the dust I see the outline of a figure, I then hear a voice whisper something._

_?: "Thank you."_

**RETURN**

"From there I ended up having an interview, which of course you saw. I then went to my friends resting places and I was taken by Freddy's brother, Golden Freddy, who is an entity. There I found out the Puppet's story* from himself personally. After that we were taken back down by Goldie again and explained to us that something isn't right. We ended up finding out about an animatronic that goes by the name of SpringTrap. We found out his whereabouts and went to stop him from becoming too powerful. It may seem strange, but I failed more times than I can even remember. I got into some, spiritual accident with Goldie, and it sent me back in time every single time I died.

**FLASHBACK**

_Then, the fire alarms go off. The smoke from my body must have set them off._

_GOLDIE: 'You have to get up Foxy! You're going to get electrocuted!'_

_"Not without him!"_

_I grab SpringTrap with all my strength to stop him from escaping, then the water comes._

_SpringTrap is the first one covered, his many holes enabled the water to enter his mechanics. He started screaming, the body twitching. Then the electricity hit me. We electrocuted together. I think even Goldie was effected because I could here a scream from inside my mind that only could be his. I felt my soul, being ripped from my body. I didn't care if I died here, and know. As long as SpringTrap died too._

_I sit up and scream, startling the group that stood in front of me inside our little pizzeria._

_CHICO: "He's awake!"_

_FOXANNE: "Oh thank god."_

**RETURN**

"When my friends and I finally managed to defeat him, I admitted my affection for Foxanne and we lived in a large abandoned house in the middle of Canada."

* * *

I talked to the pair for hours, about my life, and theirs. I found out the boys name was Tom Birley, and the father, Julian Birley. I am extremely grateful of their help for me. Hopefully my peace will last. But at some point I must find a way to bring Foxanne back, and my friends.

* * *

**WOAHHHH LONG ASS CHAPTER? Yeah, here it is, I was stuck for a while with exams last week but they have gone well and I am making a comeback. This is a chapter devoted to those who don't want to read my older stories, so everyone gets a choice. Okay, thanks for all the support guys. **

**Special thanks for PizzaCatDavid for being along with the ride.**


	5. Foxanne's demise

**Hi guys, just a quick authors note here. I wanted to say that it's been a great run writing these stories. And I have had fun doing it too, I just feel like, well, it's the end for me. I know I ramble on about these ****things a lot, but I just don't feel like writing FNAF stories is my thing anymore, this story in my opinion has been a total flop, I should have let it rest after Tears, but I wrongly felt that I could squeeze more out of it. And now it's just getting me tired. My Titanfall story is probably not going to be carried on as it seems like a total waste of time. And the Oneshot that I made a while back seemed a bit, weak. Thanks for sticking along for the ride my fans, this may be the last one for good. I'll try make it as good a story as possible.**

* * *

I wake up in my inflatable bed. I sit up and hold my head. I groan in pain and look around, I am in the small spare room provided for me by Julian. I stand up and try not to hit my head on the low ceiling. I go to the short exit and crouch down, I take the metal steps carefully down. Trying not to make too much noise. It's strange to have a spare room above a kitchen. I chuckle to myself. I walk towards the exit, the rays of light from the rising sun behind us making everything look orange. It was a great sight. I open up my stomach again to check my flow of oil, it appears to be good. I close it up and clip on my protective fake abs again. They were there to make sure nothing falls out. Seeing my suit is quite loose these days.

JULIAN: "Morning Foxy."

I turn around to see Julian, he has his clothes on and looks like he is ready to go somewhere.

"Hi Julian, are you off somewhere?"

JULIAN: "Yes, Tom and I are off to the railway to start working on the restoration of Winifred."

I remember the train he told me about yesterday, it had been taken to Indiana to be put in a museum, ended up in the same dump as I was.

"Would you two like any help?"

JULIAN: "I'm not sure if that's a good idea Foxy."

"What do you mean?"

He looks behind him to the sound of Tom coming down the stairs.

JULAIN: "I mean, I'm not sure if everyone will accept you. We get guests, and I don't want to scare anyone."

I frown at him.

"I could help you guys a lot, and I'll stay in the workshop away from guests."

TOM: "The others will be fine with him dad, I'm sure of it."

Julian looks at Tom who smiles at him, they both look at me.

"Okay Foxy, let's go."

He passes me and opens the front door, I follow him and then Tom closes the door behind me. We make our way to the Skoda and get into it. We drive down to the railway which is only a minute or two away.

We get to the railway. I get out of the car with the other two, we close the doors and start to make our way over to the workshop. We enter it and everyone inside of it looks up at me. Expressions of confusion on their faces.

WORKER: "What's this thing Julian?"

"Oh, of course. This here is Foxy, you all might recognise him from that interview we watched a while back."

WORKER: "Oh yes you are!"

I smile at them, they seem quite shocked that I was alive.

"He is here to help us restore Winifred."

WORKER 2: "Well, okay. You can get to work polishing her with Tom."

I look down at Tom, he smiles at me and I look back over to the others. The woman tosses me a can of polish and points towards some cloths to my right.

WORKER 2: "You know how to right?"

"Yes, I polish myself from time to time."

She looks away, Tom brings me over to Winifred which was outside on the tracks. We start to polish her, making all the brass look shiny, Tom was impressed by how fast I could work. Polishing away all the dirt.

"How long ago was she last cleaned?"

TOM: "Like, fifty years ago."

"Wow, that was a long time. Explains why she is so darn dirty."

I chuckle, Tom smirks and looks back down at the work he was doing.

* * *

About two hours later we were done. Tom was getting hot from the blazing sun, and I could feel myself overheating a tad as well. We make our way back to the workshop to see if Julian needed us to do anything more.

TOM: "Hi dad, do you need us to do anything else?"

JULIAN: "Oh yes, we need a lot more wood for Winifred and Alice the other engine."

Tom and I nod, Tom goes over to the hatchets on our left, he grabs one for himself and one for me. I take it in my hand and we make our way out of the workshop, we turn right and cross the tracks over to the big wood pile.

Tom grabs a stump and puts a smaller stump on top of that one, I repeat his action, I lift up the hatchet and cut it in half in one quick swipe. Tom cut his piece in half in a couple of strikes. I look at the hatchet then just drop it on the gorund.

TOM: "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to use it."

I push the two clips together that surround the button, it pops out and I pess it back into my wrist, it locks in and my wrist opens up. The normal had folds up again and the hook rotates around my wrist, it locks in place and my wrist closes up again. This action was strangely satisfying.

"How did you make this?"

TOM: "It wasn't simple, for the time you were out we fixed you up and I made that."

"How long was I out for."

TOM: "Three months."

"THREE MONTHS?!" I looks at him, I had obviously sartled ihm with my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I just had something to do, and now I probably won't be able to."

TOM: "We could take you back to Indiana?"

"That, well, in fact that would be extremelly helpful."

TOM: "The problem is, we don't have enough money to afford flights."

A military cargo plane passes over us at this time. I have an idea from a while back.

"That won't be an issue, you guys would just have to trust me."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

I am making my way through to big cargo plane that was directly in front of me. I look back and signal for the Birleys to move up. They sneakily run forward under the darkness. I see the two guardd, with one man putting items into the plane. I quickly switch to my hook hand and make my way over to the nose of the plane, I scrape across the top of it with my hook and drag the attention of one of the guards, he turns on a flashlight, I quickly climb up to the top of the landing gear next to me, the man starts to walk towards the sound, waving his flashlight expectantly. I wait for my chance as he passes under me, I growl and lunge at the guard, knocking his head against the ground, putting him out cold. I see the other guard look towards my direction, I quickly sprint into the light and jump at the man, he reaches for a gun in his pocket but I swipe it out of his hand, I lunge my fist at him, hitting him square in the face and putting him out cold too. I stand up and flip up the switch, I press it and am still impressed by Tom's great work on the mechanics. My hook hand folds into my wrist and my normal hand folds out, I clench and rest my hand as my wrist closes up. I look back up to the pair, they see me in the light and I give them the thumbs up. They run over to the opening in the back of the plane, Julian sneaks up on the loader and hits him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. I am impressed by his placement with his fist. I run over to the pair.

"Good work there guys."

JULIAN: "I'm assuming you've down this before?"

"Yes, with my friends."

I look to the back of the lane then back at the pair.

"Well, go on then! Get on the plane."

TOM: "What about them?"

"Don't worry, they'll have forgotten about it."

Tom looks unsure but is dragged onto the plane by Julian, I follow them and sit down at the back of it. The pair sit down opposite me.

I sigh in frustration. Thinking back to what I was leading these two into did make me a little worried that I may put them in harm's way

JULIAN: "What's wrong Foxy?"

"I'm thinking about what I am going to do."

JULIAN: "What do you mean?"

"I just have a gut feeling something is going to go wrong."

I look up at the two. Looks of worry on their faces.

"As soon as the feeling subsides, I'll let you two get on with life. Just at the moment I feel like you're here to help me."

JULIAN: "We will help you, with whatever it is Foxy."

I smile at the pair. I lean into the corner and close my eyes, thinking about Foxanne.

* * *

I open my eyes. I sit up and look around, majorly confused as to where I am. The last thing I remember is, my friends burning me. I shiver.

Am I dead?

Is this the end?

Darkness surrounds me, the black and white tiled floor was all I could see, and make me sure I was in a, some what, physical world.

"Hello?"

I risk calling out, seeing as I couldn't see anything. Some lights suddenly come on and I shade my eyes with my skinny white arm. I let them adjust and I look at my new surroundings, I see my friends. They all seem shutdown, not moving. They are stood in a circle, their heads tilted down. I stand up form my spot on the tiled floor and start walking around my friends, they were completely lifeless. Or just shut off. Hmm. I hear a loud crack, I look in the direction of the sound, I come face to face with Bonnie staring at me, I could see her normal eyes, she seemed in good shape. But she had a large crack down her middle. That must have been the crack sound I heard. I start walking towards her.

"Bonnie? Are you okay."

Her head twitches.

BONNIE: "I feel sick, I don't understand I just feel like I'm falling apaaaaaaaaaa-"

Her head splits in half, her voice box glutting until it completely stops.

Half her face falls off, I stare in horror at what's underneath.

Bonnie's eyes were creepily broken, she had extremely sharp teeth. She just looked nightmarish.

BONNIE?: "What's wrong Foxanne? Scared?"

She starts to walk towards me, more of her body parts falling off as she slowly makes her way over to me. I back up until I come across a wall.

I'm trapped.

"Stay away from me!"

BONNIE?: "Aww, what's wrong? It's me! Bonnie! You're best friend?"

"You aren't the Bonnie I know!"

She just chuckles, her voice glitching slightly.

BONNIE?: "Well, Foxanne. That won't matter anymore.

A strange numbness begins to overtake my body. I stand straight up still as the numbness crawls up to my head. I stand there, frozen in place. As that nightmare Bonnie edges closer to me. I stare right at her, she stops in front of me, kneeling down to my height.

BONNIE?: "Now Foxanne. I don't like it when you think of me as being creepy. I am who I am, you can't change that."

"Bonnie this isn't you snap out of it!"

BONNIE?: "BONNIE IS DEAD!"

I shut up with her sudden outburst.

BONNIE?: "And she isn't coming back. Ever. Now it's a matter of your other friends. They will decay slowly, then you. I will make you suffer the most, seeing as Foxy is very. Well I could say in love, but that would be an understatement. Maybe he will sacrifice himself to save you? Do you believe he loves you this much?"

"I do."

BONNIE?: "Well, then we'll just have to wait."

* * *

**Anyone seen the new image on ScottGames? Holy shit it's nightmare fuel. Don't blame me if I scare you k?**


	6. SpringTrap never dies

I wake up in the plane. Julian and Tom are asleep, and to be honest I'm surprised that no one found us here. I'll call it luck, and the fact that I am supposed to be here. I look out the window and see that we are quite close to land, we must be coming in soon. I jump up and go over to my friends. I shake them awake, Julian looks up at me.

"Hey guys, get up, we are going to land soon."

Julian stretches and Tom wakes up, they awake slowly and I go back to the window staring out of it. I watch as land comes ever closer, I stay for five minutes until we finally land on the ground with a jolt. The familiar airport would be easy to get out from, especially considering it was night time. As we taxi into the offload area, I beckon the others to come to where I was, once they are over with me, I stomp a door open, it breaks from its hinges and slides across the floor, I jump off first, Julian after me, Tom jumps, and we all run to one side of the airport, the side where my friends and I went when we were confronting Spring.

As we got to the hidden place, the pair stop and rest. I wait there for them to get their breath back. Once we are ready we go to the nearby car park. Julian had a car left here from when he came back to Wales, as he visits Indiana a lot.

We get the car and drive out.

JULIAN: "So, Foxy, where do we need to go."

"South Canada, there is a large house hidden in the lower parts of the mountains."

JULIAN: "Alright, we're off."

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

We are at the base of the mountain in which our house was, I had signalled the others to stay here as I sprinted up to our home. I get to it, and see it. All my memories flood back and I just stare at the house for a good minute. I snap out of my trance and carry on towards the front door of the house. I push it open, and I peek inside. I gasp and see that the entire house was trashed, the TV was smashed, the carpets had been ripped up, the furniture was scattered all over the place. The walls had large holes in them, and so did the floor boards underneath the ripped up carpets. I stare as I look at my destroyed house. I ignore it for now and focus on the task at hand. Find anything dear to me. My first reaction is to go straight into my room, as that's where I kept all my pictures of my friends. I enter the room, and strangely find it in pristine condition. Everything as where it should be. The only thing I notice that's different. A piece of paper on my bed. I run to it and unfold it. It's a message, I read it.

'Well, Foxy. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Of course not, I am your biggest fear, this big hunk of metal, yellow plastic and bolts. Makes you scared. This is how pathetic you sound. Well, this message is to say, I'm still alive. And you, you are going to come for me. Aren't you? Well, I look forward to seeing you again.

SpringTrap.'

I angrily rip up the piece of paper and throw it around the room. I scream in anger and hit the wall.

"WHY! WHY CANT HE JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!"

I scream again to let my stress out. I look at the floor. I feel a tear slip from my eye.

"I'm sorry guys, I failed you. Now you're all gone. I can't believe this is actually happening."

I walk out of my room, and the house. I run down the mountain towards my friends.

'This time, I'm going to make him suffer.'

* * *

**Sorry that this is so short guys, I needed to make a simple update chapter. There is probably only going t be two or three more chapters on this story. Then I will begin updating Friends Forever again, the reason for this, I'll let you guys figure it out. ;)**


	7. Death of the Devil

There it is, the pizzeria. Burnt to a crisp. The sun had begun to rise and I had to skulk in the shadows as to not be seen by any people. I run quickly towards the building to look for any trace of my friends. Or what was left of them. I enter the building and start to search around. I can't see anything around, it's all just burnt. Then, something catches my eye as I enter the office. I see a mask, the pale white mask of Foxanne. Completely eyeless. I just stare at it. I could feel tears building up, but I just hold in the pain. Someday I'll get them back. All of them.

I pick up the mask and head towards the upstairs area of the pizzeria. This area was never used as a second floor, and instead was loaded with storage. I look around, I don't remember it being this empty. I shake my head and go downstairs again. I exit the pizzeria and go to where the car was.

Looking around I notice that there is a rather large crowd of people standing in the square. I look at the building next to me, and an idea pops into my mind to get a better view. I twist the circle on my wrist and the button pops out, I press it and it locks into place, my wrist opens up and the hook hand comes into place, I put Foxanne's mask in my built-in backpack and stab my hook into the abandoned buildings wall. I start to pull myself up, using my strong arms and hook to lift up. I get to the roof and lay down on it, to blend in better. I look over to the crowd. They were surrounding a stand, on the stand, a pile of my burnt friends. I gasp as I realise this. I think of a way to get closer without anyone seeing me. I realise there is no way of avoiding being spotted. So to hell with it. Revealing myself is the only way I can say my goodbyes. I jump off the roof and land crouching down, making a loud clank as I hit the stone. The crowd is silenced slightly, and some of them turn around to see me. They gasp and stare at me. Eventually the whole crowd was staring right at me. I walk forward towards the stand, everone moving out of my way as I walk through the crowd up to the stand. I stand on top of it and turn around.

"What are you doing with their bodies?"

MAN: "It's an auction, they are getting sold off."

I turn around towards the sound of the voice to see a man cowering behind a stand.

"What do you mean auctioned off?"

MAN: "They are going to be sold as, souvenirs I guess. We thought they were all out of commission anyway after the pizzeria closed."

"They aren't being sold."

MAN: "Exscuse me?"

"I said, you aren't selling them. They essentiallly belong to me."

The man opens his mouth to respond but I give him an aggressive look. He hsuts his motuh and I turn around to my friends. They were all laying down in a row. I go to the body of Foxanne. I pull the mask form my built in backpack and place it over her endo skeleton head. It looked strange, her perfectly unburnt mask, mixed in with a horrible shade of black and brown. I then look over to SpringTrap. I go over to him and crouch down in front of him. I then pick him up by the head and lift him up and show him to the crowd.

"This one, this one needs to be destroyed. I want no trace of him. He was the one who killed them."

MAN: "But, they were only robots, you're only a robot."

I look towards the man again.

"We aren't _just _robots. We are trapped souls. Well, we were trapped. Not anymore. Not these ones atleast. They are free from this curse now."

I drop SpringTraps body, but strangely he twitched. I look back down to him and crouched in front of his limp body. I could see his eyes glowing slightly. Then his eye flicks to look at me. I don't have enough time to react as he grabs for my neck, crushing it slightly. Hel ifts me up as he stands, holding me up. The crowd had scattered screaming.

SPRINGTRAP: "We meet again old friend."

I just sare at him, his sarcasm seemed to continue to amuse him.

He drops me to the floor and I flop onto one knee. I cough violently holding my throat.

"Why don't you just finish it. You've killed my friends, why not do the same to me."

"Oh yes, it's cliche. But I want you to suffer." He clenches his fists. He then turns around to look at the bodies of my friends.

I stand up quietly and before Spring was about to say something, I run up to him and ram my fist into the side of my head. He is pushed back a couple feet, he looks up at me and clicks his fingers. My friends stand up. I stare at my friends. Their eyes were back on, but they were black with white spots in the middle. They were still possessed.

SpringTrap then extends his arms out. Bonn and Chica start tearing the others apart. Fitting the pieces onto SpringTrap's arms. Making them larger. I watch as my animatronic friends' parts are taken and used to make SpringTrap larger. About twenty seconds later, SpringTrap was a good ten feet tall. He grabs me in his large hand and lifts me up. I kick and struggle, but his grip only tightens. He laughs at my struggle. I manage to wriggle free of his grip. I land on the floor and charge Spring, his larger body made his movements sluggish, he tried to kick me, but my fast movements enabled me to run behind him, I climb onto his back and punch his back hard. He jolts slightly, that must be a weak spot. I proceed to punch it again, before the mask of Foxanne pops up there. I stare at it, seeing my distraction Spring pulls me off his back and throws me to the other side of the square, hitting a building at high speed. I felt a click, and a couple cracks. I try to stand up. I just fall down, my vision was becoming distorted as SpringTrap walks towards me, to finish me off.

* * *

_I wake up. I look around me. I am, no where to be seen. It's all just white?_

_Am I dead?_

_I feel something on my shoulder. I turn around. _

_It's Goldie._

_GOLDIE: "Hello Foxy."_

_"Goldie! You're back!"_

_GOLDIE: "I have been with you the whole time, but I've only just become free."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_GOLDIE: "Remember that Shadow Freddy."_

_"Yeah I do."_

_GOLDIE: "He, he is real. He's just like me. A spirit. He stopped me from helping any of you. But I overcame him, and I'm going to help you."_

_"Dammit Goldie. The others are dead."_

_GOLDIE: "I know, I'm too late and I'm sorry. But we can still free them."_

_"How? SpringTrap is too strong."_

_GOLDIE: "Not if I help you. But you need to let me inside of yourself."_

_"Possess me?"_

_GOLDIE: "Sort of, you'll still have control. Only you will be stronger."_

_"Do it."_

_GOLDIE: "It's going to hurt."_

_I close my eyes, I could feel something flow into my chest, I cough violently and collapse onto the floor._

* * *

I jolt awake, in the same place as before I passed out. SpringTrap was right in front of me, he reached down to grab me. I let him do so, pretending to still be out. He brings me close to his face. And whispers into my ear.

SPRINGTRAP: "Pathetic, so pathetic. You and that Foxanne bitch. And your friends."

I felt the power surge within me, I pressed my arms between me and SpringTraps hand, I pry myself out and step back. He stares at me.

SPRINGTRAP: "Back for more are you? Time do die fox."

"No, you die."

I charge him, he doesn't even try to brace for my impact, he pulls his hand back to punch me, I dodge the fast swing and punch him hard in the face, making him back over. He falls to his back, but quickly rolls over and gets to his feet. He starts to take me seriously.

I charge him again, he rethinks his move and ducks down as I jump to swing at his head, he grabs my feet and swings me head first hard into the floor. My mask cracks and he throws me to the other side of the square, I quickly jump up, I charge him again and he gets ready, I jump to the building he stood next to, I climb up to it and disappear over the edge. I jump onto the building next to us, and climb up it. I look over my shoulder and see that SpringTrap never saw me, I get to the top of the apartment building and look over the edge. He was scanning the area, looking for me. I look over my shoulder to look for something to use. I see a long pole that seems to be spare parts for something. I grab it and run back over to edge. I look over to see SpringTrap still looking around, I adjust slightly to stand right above him. I take a deep breath, and jump. The building is a good ten storeys tall, so I'll get enough momentum. As I plummet towards him, I stick the pole out and aim it for his head.

"Hey Spring!"

He looks up. And I hit him right in the eye with the pole, it goes down through his skull into his endo skeleton. The impact slowed my momentum enough for me to jump without getting hurt too much. I hit the floor with a loud smack and a couple of nuts and bolts come loose. I slowly stand up and look over at SpringTrap. He was staring at me, with pain in his eyes. I stare at him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapses forward with a loud thump. Then all the spare parts from my friends fall off his body.

I just stared, I could feel something cold pouring out of my chest. I knew it was Goldie.

So.

This is the end?

My friends, dead, gone.

Free.

But, what about me?

I hear siren on the distance, and am honestly surprised the police hadn't come earlier. I run over to the pile of parts and find the slightly burnt Foxanne mask, I look at it. And smile. I put it into my back pack.

TOM: "Foxy?"

I look to my right to see Tom and Julian.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye guys. It's been a great run with you, especially with all the support you gave me. But I need to get home."

JULIAN: "We understand Foxy, bring your friends back. And your girlfriend."

I nod at the others and climb the building. When I get up to the top I look down to the others. They give me a thumbs up, and I wave them goodbye. I look at the trail of buildings in front of me, I take a run up then jump from building to building, making my way up to my home.

"I'll find a way to be you back guys."

* * *

**One more chapter to go.**


	8. The End?

The crunch of the freezing cold snow was all I could hear as I make my way to my house. From what I remember the house was destroyed, so I've got alittle bit of cleanup to do. I chuckle to myself. I look up and see the familiar path, I carry on walking, knowing I'd be home shortly.

But, what of my friends?

What of Foxanne?

How will I bring my friends back?

Do they want to come back?

All these questions, probably wont be answered.

I see my house, finally. I pick up the pace to a slow jog and run into my home. Opening the door, I ignore the mess in the lounge and run straight into my room. I stop, and look around. I was glad SpringTrap had at least the right mind to leave my room alone. I go to my bed and sit on it, I twist the button on my wrist and revolve my hook hand into my wrist. I contract and relax my hand. After the hard impact with SpringTrap, it ached a little. But it was okay. I look at my bedside, my two pictures. One was taken by me, with everyone in the frame, and myself holding the camera up high. I picked it up and looked at Shadow in the picture. I pulled the picture out of the frame and tore him out of it. Fucker deserved to burn.

And the other picture. A selfie of me and Foxanne, smiling and pulling peace signs. She was doing duck lips, shereally made me laugh. I pick it up and give it a good look. I lay down on the bed and hold the picture to my chest, falling asleep.

I hope Goldie, will take me away.

For good.

* * *

I wake up. I groan and hold my head. I felt a bit sick. I look up and Goldie is stood in front of me. He extends his arm out, I grasp it and he pulls me up.

GOLDIE: "Nice to see you again Foxy."

"Likewise. I'm assuming you brought me up here to say goodbye right? Or did you finally put me to rest."

GOLDIE: "I don't feel like you'd like to be up here. It's a nice place yes. But, you're needed."

"Foxanne wanted me to be alive didn't she."

GOLDIE: "And that, yes."

Goldie moves to one side and looks behind him, the group comes into view out of nowhere. I watch as they walk towards us. Strangely they had all kept their animatronic forms.

All my friends. Except Shadow.

Good. That fucker deserved to die.

The group stops in front of me.

"So, this is it? This is the end?"

BONN: "I'm afraid so Foxy. But you should be happy. We're free. We're happy."

"I am happy for you. All of you. I just, can't decide wether I want to stay here or not."

BONN: "What do you mean?"

"I mean, should I not just. Die. After all I've done to try and protect you guys. You're my family after all. But I failed. I'm so sorry. I, I could have helped you-"

Bonn come up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

BONN:"We all make mistakes Foxy. But this was going to happen eventually. Everyone dies sooner or later. And, well, we were never meant to be, these."

"I understand Bonn."

FREDDY: "But, we aren't ready to let it go."

I look over to Freddy, shocked.

"So, you're coming back! With me?!"

FREDDY: "Yes, Bonnie and I, we've found love. We know what it's like. And really it isn't the same up here. And with the fact, that you're family Foxy. We can't just let you be by yourself down there. China's coming with us. I'd be surprised if she stayed behind."

Freddy chuckles. I smile, then look at Foxanne, who was stood beside Chica.

"But, what about you?"

FOXANNE: "I think, you already know the answer to that Foxy."

I smile hugely at her. But I decide to save the reunion for when she gets back.

I turn to face Goldie.

"So, what do I need to do?"

GOLDIE: "You are going to have to build a suit for each of them. I'll bring them back down."

FREDDY: "Goldie. What about you."

Goldie looks up at Freddy then back down to me.

GOLDIE: "Once everyone is there, build a suit for me. I'll come down in my own time."

"Alright. (I look back up to the group.) It's been a great run toys. Thanks for it. And Mahri."

Mahri looks up at me.

"Don't be depressed about your actions. It's the past, and none of us blame you for it. The need for revenge can turn the nicest person, into a psycho. And form your actions lately, I can tell your one of the few that can stand their ground."

MAHRI: "Thanks Foxy."

I watch in fascination as the purple tear tracks on his mask. Flow into his mouth. His mouth closes, and his eyes come into view. He looked less creepy now. Heh. I'm proud for him.

I look up at Goldie.

"Alright, do it."

Goldie reaches for my shoulder. Suddenly we fall through the floor and I am falling, I look back up to see him waving, before he phases back through the floor. I look down, and close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes, I look around. I'm in my room. I notice something on the floor. It's a note. I get off the bed. I put the picture back on the bedside table. I pick up the note and unfold it.

'Foxy, there is a spare box of parts in the cellar. Go to it, and start fitting us back together. In whatever order you feel comfortable. Make sure you only complete one of us at a time. As it may create a paradox between the world of the living and the dead.

Good luck.

Goldie.'

I fold the note back up. I look up, knowing they were watching and waiting for me to finish my job.

I go to the door that leads to the cellar. I'm surprised none of the others had told me about it. Maybe they were intending to. I get to the cellar and turn on the light. It was mostly empty, apart from a few unopened crates. In the centre of the room, sat a brown box. In the box, was parts for all the toy animatronics. I go over to the box and pull out the Foxanne mask that was in the middle of the pile. I put it on the ground next to me, and start to pull out each spare part, left leg, endo spine, endo ribcage, and on and on till I get all the parts, I have arranged them into their normal places, but I still need to put her back together.

I start on her. Fitting all her parts together. After a couple of hours, the endo skeleton was finished. I pick up the spare head and look at it. It was fresh and new, all the same minus the scratch marks over her eye. I go back over to the box and out the mask back inside of it. I then run to grab her other mask. It was slightly burnt still but I'll fix that later. The real reason I wanted her other mask, is because I think the scratches give her character. She won't look the same either.

I fit her suit over the endo skeleton. I then open the hatch on the back of her head. I flick the main power switch.

"Alrright Goldie, do your thing."

Foxanne stands up straight, like her normal programming would do. Then she twitches a bit. I stare down at her. Her eyes were drained of the normal gold colour. Replaced by an ugly grey. She blinks, and looks up at me. Her beautiful gold colour coming back too her eyes.

FOXANNE: "Foxy?"

I hug her and swing her around me. Laughing, she was too. I stop and she looks me right in the eye. She kisses me on the lips. I kiss back. Soon leading to a make-out session. I pull back to take a breather.

FOXANNE: "Wow."

"Yeah. It's great to see you."

FOXANNE: "I'm happy to see you too. I love you Foxy."

"I love you too Foxanne."

I let her go and we both look at the other box next to the first one.

"Let's finish what I started. Let's bring our friends back."

We go forward, deciding to work on Bonnie next. As she had the tallest body. And would probably be the most difficult to put together.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER.

Chica, Foxanne, Freddy, Bonnie and I all stand before our proud piece of work. Goldie was finally finished, with the help of the others.

Now we wait for him to come to. And, after decades, come back to the world of the living. Sort of.

Goldie twitches for a second. Freddy looks on expectantly, he has not seen his brother for so long. Goldie's eyes flutter open weakly. He looks forwards. Staring at us. His eyes had no colour, but I could see a blue hue coming into his eyes. He hadn't been in a physical body for so long. I'd be surprised if he can even walk.

FREDDY: "Goldie?"

Goldie looks up to Freddy. His eyes had settled.

GOLDIE: "Freddy. My brother. I'm back."

Freddy practically runs into Goldie and gives him a hug. I could even here him sobbing slightly.

GOLDIE: "What's wrong Freddy?"

FREDDY: "Nothing, nothing. I just haven't seen you for so long. It's been too long."

GOLDIE: "Well, I'm back. And don't expect me to be leaving anytime soon."

I look on happily at the pair, Bonnie had gone over to Freddy to comfort him. Foxanne looks at me. I look back down to her. She chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

FOXANNE: "Oh, you know. Thinking about our past, I am grateful for what you have done. And it just makes me smile, and even makes me want to, jump around in joy. I, I just feel so, happy right now. And it's all because of you. Foxy. You've helped us all. Even the ones up there. We will miss them, but they know that it was the right thing to do."

"Well said my love."

She just blushes a bit. I chuckle and wrap my arm around here.

* * *

"So. That's my story. How I became Foxy, and made the greatest friends, someone could ever want. And helping them out to be, better, happier. Free. Just gives me a sense of purpose. And now, my adventures come to an end. I have reached the present now. I hope this has taught you a lesson Harry. Never give up on true friends. As they will be there for you, whenever you need it. And when you find love, which I'm sure you will, keep her close. And never, ever let her down."

* * *

**WOW, almost in tears myself here. The fight scene to this, yeah it was weak admit it, but I still had to finish it somewhere. I can never just abandon a story in the middle of it. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I somewhat enjoyed writing/typing it. Only one more question.**

**Are Foxy's adventures over for good?**

**Or does evil still lurk.**

**Also, you guys are probably wondering what the dream Foxy had was about, it was his subconscious, Foxy was subconsciously putting himself down for the loss of his friends. Nightmare Freddy, has no part in the main storyline.**

**For now.**

**This is the In Their Eyes series.**

**Signing off.**

**For good?**


	9. New Story?

Now, here's a question fro my viewers;

Who would like to see a FNAF: Sister Location story? I have been thinking about it since the teaser came out, and I thought that once more information about the game is released, I should make a new story based around it.

If you guys would like it, should I base the story off of any of my previous universes? Or should I make a new one entirely.

Let me know what you all think, and I'll see what happens. I may even finish Red's Lament, but that will have to wait, for now.


End file.
